You Are In Love
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: Tony Stark and the God of Mischief, Loki, are secretly in love with each other. Clint notices the glances each males gives to the other and is the unofficial matchmaker during the process. During their relationship, Loki gets pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bruce, have you seen the remote control of my TV?" Tony asked as he came in through the glass doors of their joined workshop

"No, I haven't seen anything. Considering it's you Tony, you lose everything," Bruce answered back without glancing at his male companion.

"That comment hurt me, you know".

"Everything hurts in your opinion, Tony"

A few moments had passed when JARVIS interrupted the silence.

"Sir, you have a visitor".

"Who would that be, JARVIS?"

"Thor. He brought along his brother, Loki. Both men are outside the tower, awaiting their entry".

"Let them in".

"Does Thor have to bring Loki with him?" Bruce asked in disappointment. He really hoped he wished that he won't see Loki ever again, especially after the events of New York.

"I don't know why would Thor had to being Reindeer Games to the tower. I'll get some answers out of him".

"Sir, the visitors are in your living room on the 17th floor".

"Thanks". Quickly, Tony packed up his things and left, leaving Bruce all to himself.

"Why Thor?" Tony asked out loud.

Quickly, he approached the large living room where the two males were waiting. Thor was looking outside through the window, whereas Loki was reading a book.

"Loki, where did you brought the book?" Tony asked first. He knows that there are no bookcases with books around the floor.

"I brought it with me from Asgard, Stark". Loki, then proceeded to read his book on the sofa. Thor then looked up to talk to Tony.

"Son of Howard, I came in for a favor. I hope that it isn't too much to ask of you".

"Well, that depends on the favor you want to ask Thor".

"Well, as far as I know, you and the rest of the Avengers are not going to like what you are going to hear next. I apologize in advance. But, please, don't be angry".

"You are scaring me Thor. And I am getting bad ideas in my head. Speak".

Just before Thor answered Tony, the elevator dinged, indicating that someone was about to join them.

"Hey Clint, it's nice of you to join us in this conversation," Tony sarcastically commented.

"It's not going to be a nice one to being with," Loki added his opinion. "I am pretty sure that what they are going to hear, they will start a war".

Clint, with a scowl on his face at seeing the God of Mischief in the living room, stood just behind Tony, ready to hear what Thor has to say.

"I came to leave Loki in under your watchful eyes".

"WHAT?" Both Tony and Clint screamed out in response. What does Thor mean leaving Loki with them?

"Wait, you can't do that Thor. You know very well our feelings towards your brother," Clint responded against the idea. He didn't like Loki, he wanted him to be far away as possible.

" But I have a reason why to. Asgard has banished him due to his crimes and they had ordered me that Loki should be brought here to Midgard so that he could fix his misdeeds."

"But why leave him with us? He is nothing but trouble wherever he goes. That policy applies here too, and you know that very well Thor" Clint barked at Thor.

"I know that very well. My father thinks that by leaving him with you will help him be a better person".

"Loki is unfixable to be honest with you"Tony said.

"We have to see in a couple of months" Thor answered.

"How long are we talking?" Clint asked, hoping the less time Loki was I the tower, the better for his sanity.

"That will depend how Loki is willing to change" Thor answered truthfully.

"Nope, I disagree. Take him somewhere else" Tony said, pointing his finger at Loki, whom was watching the entire conversation unfold in front of him.

"I promised Thor I wouldn't cause any of you problems during my stay".

"Says the god who lies. Who are you to convince that you are going to be on your best behavior" Tony angrily said to Loki. Then he looked back to Thor, whom was wearing a sad look on his face.

"I promise he won't cause any harm. I will keep a watchful eye on him. Besides, part of the agreement entails me to have a weekly check-in with him".

"Can you leave him somewhere else?" Clint asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't do that my friend. It has been ordered and by Asgardian law, Loki must stay here until further notice".

Loki then said, "Since I am staying here, I will make sure that my presence will not cause anybody harm. I want to change".

"Really? Why don't I believe that, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked him in disbelief.

"Well, maybe someday you will".


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, both Bruce and Tony were down in the small living room across the training room where Natasha was found working out.

"So, what do you think Bruce? I can't believe that Thor would do something like this to us".

"Well, Thor explained that it's Loki's punishment to be here. I just hope he won't make me Hulk out and make me repeat that scenario again".

"Yeah I know. His body imprint is still on the floor. I can't really pass there without thinking about what happened between the two of you".

"It's a constant reminder to me Tony".

With a sigh, Tony said, "Well, what can we do?"

"I don't know but it's Thor and Loki here. Pretty much what Thor says, goes. Anyways, both of them are going to stay at the tower and Thor will go back and forth to Asgard and Fury isn't liking the idea one bit of Loki staying here".

"Who can blame him? Well, I have to leave you alone tonight Bruce because I have a date with Pepper in an hour".

Bruce waved him off with a nod and with that, Tony left the room. A few silent moments passed when Bruce heard footsteps approaching. And by the sound of them, they belonged to no other than Thor's.

Turning around just in time to see Thor enter the lab.

"Banner, I am happy to see you".

With a smile, Bruce answered him, "Hello Thor, I have heard about Loki and his punishment. What makes it a good idea of leaving him here with us. You know very well about each of one of us don't like him, let alone spend time with someone who causes chaos wherever he goes".

"I am sorry to leave such a burden to you but I had no other choice. It was either bringing him here for a period of time or leave him in a special cell made just for him and suffer harsh punishment for his crimes. And knowing my father, those punishments are not going to be pretty".

"But, at least you could've leave him somewhere else. You know my problem with him and if he gets me mad, then Hulk isn't very forgiving. Just like that one time".

"I know and I will take care and make sure that he won't make you transform. I promise that".

"So, what is going to happen to Loki exactly Thor? What did you had in mind for him and for us?"

"Well, the plan is simple. Leave Loki here with you and make him try to be a better person. I know he has a good heart. How long that will take will depend on the Avengers' willing to help him, if any at all. And I will be coming in on a weekly basis to check in on Loki to see how he is doing. And do not worry about Loki's magic for the time being. Our father stripped him of almost all his magic, leaving him with just a power here and there. He will regain them if he both behaves and if he deserves them".

"Well, in my opinion, Loki doesn't deserve his powers. And knowing the rest of the Avengers, they aren't going to be happy, especially Clint and Steve".

"I know their feelings toward my brother very well. But I am more concerned if my brother can stay here".

"Yes, he can stay here. But away from us, that is for sure".

"Thank you so much, my friend".

"No problem. I'll go ahead and send the message to the rest. I just can imagine their reactions already".

" I know but if they help Loki, the faster he can out of here".

"I will be sure to tell them that Thor".

And with that, Thor smiled in response and left the room, leaving Bruce in his own thoughts.

"Why?" Bruce asked no one in particular.

Deciding that going back to work after his conversation with Thor, leaving him with sour feelings in his stomach, will only stress him. Leaving him with the choice of going to his room.

''Oh Loki. It seems that nobody wants you around, since you're always causing mischief'.

Staring out the rather large window, Loki sighed. He was alone with his own swirling thoughts. Him being here caused him to have some bad memories. He dislikes everyone, just like they hate him.

''I hate you Thor. Why did you have to bring me here? You know everyone hates me, yet you bring me. I promised Tony I won't cause any problems by he didn't believe me. I don't blame him. I won't trust me either".

Moments passed when Loki heard his door opening, indicating that he had a visitor.

''I don't want to see anyone today. And someone had to bug me'.

Turning around who the visitor was, he was surprised to see that it was Bruce. He was carrying a set of clothes, which Loki assumed it was for him.

"Are those garments for me?"

"Yes Loki, these are for you. Thor wanted that you need another set of clothes. Fury wanted all of us, with you included, to be in his meeting we will be having later. He wants to talk to us, mostly to you".

"And why is that?"

"I don't know why but we will find out in the meeting. It's at 6pm. Which leaves you 3 hours to get ready".

With that said, Bruce put the clothes on the twin bed and with a quick glance at Loki, he left the room.

Loki then glanced at the clothes with interest. A black, fitted shirt with a pair of blue, skinny jeans.

"Really?"

With a scowl on his face, Loki then started staring put the window again. How he really wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. Being with the Avengers in the same building gave him unwanted feelings and thoughts.

"I curse you Thor again".

Just after Bruce left his room, a gentle knock on his door interrupted Loki's train of thoughts.

"Come in".

Thor then entered his brother's room with a smile.

He saw his younger brother looking out the window to the city.

"Brother, how are you feeling?"

"Not great Thor. I feel uncomfortable being in the same building where people hate me for my past things".

"Oh, they will come around Loki. Trust me".

"I don't think so. They are very forgiving for the things I have done".

"We all make mistakes".

"Do you call everything I have done mistakes?"

"No, I don't".

"Well, then you know that they are not going to forget those things and not forgive me, no matter what I do".

"Give them time, brother. I came here to tell you that we are on a meeting with Fury later on today".

"I know. Bruce came in a while ago with the news alongside with that set of clothes you see on the bed. He told me that Fury wants to talk to me. And what bothers me is that I don't know what he will say to me".

"I am sure it is not going to be something bad about you Loki".

"You don't know that".

Thor looked at his brother with concern. He wanted Loki to believe that everything is going to be okay. He wanted Loki to believe that he is going to be welcomed by the Avengers with open arms. He wanted that someday Loki and the rest of his friends to be just that. Friends. And be accepted by the Avengers and not be criticized by his past wrongdoings.

Thor will have to make sure that someday that happens.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight? Loki will be staying here? In the tower with the rest of us?" Nick Fury angrily said, while looking at both Tony and Steve. Both men gave each other worried glances.

"Yes, you heard us completely right. I was just as surprised as you are," Tony replied.

"Why?" Fury simply asked.

"What I just told you. Thor needed us to look after Loki so that we can help him become better" Tony answered back angrily.

The rest of the heroes came to the meeting room to discuss their new assignment. When the team were already seated, Fury wasted no time explaining some important matters.

"The reason I called in all of you was because there are some things I want to say. First things off, Loki will be under your surveillance, no matter what you say. Second of all, Thor next time you'll be bringing Loki with you, please warn us ahead of time. Third, all of you have a mission next week. It is something to do with Hydra and Bucky".

"What!?" Both Steve and Bucky screamed in disbelief. Hydra?

Bucky didn't want to believe it. He wanted to forget them at all costs. And now Fury is dumping on him all the bad memories and the trauma he had faced under the same roof as Hydra.

Seeing his friend's shock, Steve spoke up, "You have to bring those people up in Bucky's presence Fury".

"I am sorry Captain. But he is in this too, like the rest of you. Bucky has an advantage in this".

Tony, although a bit angry, then said, "So, What is exactly is going down?"

"I don't know what this Hydra people are up to, but what I know is that they want something from Bucky. And that something? I don't know either".

Both Tony and Steve gave each other worried looks. Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda and Pietro were all wearing confused looks on their faces.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Clint asked, wanting to know more about their upcoming mission with Hydra.

"I wish to know the answer to your question, Barton. All I know is that they want something out of Bucky and it is not something pretty".

Listening to their conversation, Tony sat in silence. His mind went to Loki and how he is doing.

'What the hell am I thinking about Loki? He causes nothing but mischief wherever he goes. Although he does have a nice smile'.

Unconsciously smiling, Natasha noticed Tony with a curious eye.

"Hey Tony, why are you smiling about?"

Bringing him to his current state and forgetting where he was for a couple of moments, Tony blushed since he was caught.

"I was thinking about something personal. I am not planning to say what it is, so don't ask because I don't plan on telling".

"Really Stark? You're going to keep us in the dark on the thought that caused you to blush?" Pietro suddenly spoke up. He was staring at both Tony and Natasha.

"Yes I am Speedy Gonzales. Why should I say anything? What do I gain from saying?"

"Well, I don't know, help you or something. Unless you're hiding the fact that you done something behind our backs" Bruce gave his opinion. He was secretly hoping Tony said something about what he was thinking about.

"Okay if you insist, it was about the mission. You're all happy now?"

"Why do I get it's not the correct answer to everybody's question," Fury added his comment to the conversation. He was just listening and watching everything unfold in front of him.

"Well, that's up to them" Tony answered him. He secretly didn't want all of them finding out that he was really thinking about Loki. If that were to happen, then he would may have a problem with Thor and that would be something he did not want.

"Okay, bringing the conversation to the one prior discussing Tony's thoughts, we need a plan. And I think I have to leave that task to no other than Steve. Steve, do you mind? Because I trust you on leading the whole team on missions" Fury said, trying to convert the conversation to the one he planned to say before it got turned into teasing poor Tony.

"Yeah sure Director. Although we have only a week notice, but we can handle it" Steve answered. His mind is now occupied with how to save his teammates, especially Bucky. He better have him on priority.

Bucky, who was completely silent on the whole ordeal, looked at Steve, whom was sitting right next to him. Steve then whispered to him, "Don't worry Bucky. I promise I won't let Hydra hurt you in any way. Don't worry about them coming for you". Steve then grabbed Bucky's hand for confirmation. A shy smile appeared on Bucky's lips and that made Steve smile.

"Okay, the meeting is now over" Fury now said.

The whole team then retreated to their floors. Tony was approached by both Natasha and Thor. Tony's mind raced with questions and he felt his heart race.

"What were you really thinking back there Tony?" Natasha asked, wanting to know the answer to her question. She felt that Tony wasn't honest with her the first time she asked him.

"Are you going to keep insisting Natasha? I already told you".

"Are you being honest with us, brother Stark?" Thor questioned him.

''Like hell I am telling that I was actually thinking about Loki".

"Yes I am telling the truth. Why?"

"Because if it was about the mission, then why did you smile?" Natasha kept questioning.

''Oh shit, I am officially caught'.

"Sorry, I am not telling on that thought. See you later, you two".

When Thor and Natasha saw Tony leave on an elevator, Thor asked Natasha, "So what caused him to smile? Because no mission can cause someone to smile".

"I am not going to rest until I find that out. Until then, I have to talk to Clint about this. See you later Thor," Natasha said and left Thor to his own thoughts.

Then Fury appeared behind him. "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can".

"It's about Loki".

With a small frown, Thor then asked, "What about him?"

"I was planning to bring Loki to next week's mission. Can you keep an eye on him? Make sure he doesn't do anything illegal. Just think of this as a test. If he behaves and actually helps, then Loki will have more freedom that he currently has. Can you do that for me?"

With a smile on his face, Thor said, "Yes, I can do that. I promise. I won't let you down".

"I know, I believe you Thor".

Now, Thor left Fury alone and went to see Loki to tell him the good news.

''I hope you'll behave this time, Loki. This is your only chance to prove yourself'.


	4. Chapter 4

A rapid knocking interrupted Loki's train of thought. He turned around when he saw Thor come in with a poker look on his face. Loki wasn't interested in anything Thor had to say. He was just preoccupied with the fact that he had to stay in the Avengers tower.

"So, what brings you here, Thor? And how was the meeting?"

"I just came from the meeting. I was wondering why you weren't there. Why?"

Loki stared at his brother for a few moments before answering, "Well, I just didn't want to go, that is why. Besides, all those mortals dislike me".

"It is not hard to see why Loki, knowing all the bad things you have done and caused by your bad actions. The meeting was just the director telling us that we have a new mission next week. Right after it was done, Fury wanted me to tell you that he wants you to be in the next week mission. I believe he is trusting you to behave yourself since he wants you to think of others other than yourself".

Loki frowned at the thought of helping the Avengers on their new mission.

"Why would he want me with them? He clearly knows my opinions on those mortals Thor. Besides, when they find out, they will just come here and make me not come, in which I don't plan on going".

"Oh please brother. Helping us will help you. If you do, then the Avengers won't be so hard on you."

"First of all, I am not your brother Thor. And second of all, my answer is no. And don't keep insisting because the answer is going to be a no. Tell the one-eyed man that I won't be joining his little group today, not tomorrow, not next week. And I will stand by my answer and nobody is going to change it".

Thor listened to Loki rant. He didn't want to believe that Loki wasn't willing to help him or the Avengers, or himself for that matter. He wanted Loki and the Avengers to be on good terms, not hating each other's guts every time each side saw one another.

"So, you forget our conversation we had before coming to Midgard, Loki?"

Loki then turned around to face the large window, overlooking the city. He clearly wanted to clean up his act, but own his own terms, not somebody else.

Not getting an answer from him, Thor approached his younger brother. Loki, sensing his presence right behind him, turns around to face him.

"I know what we talked about just before coming, but I am not quite sure how I am going to be of use in this mission."

"The more people we have, the better. Besides, although the rest don't like you, they do know that you are very smart and clever and have very good powers to use on our advantage. It's just that you are using them doing bad things instead of the right ones."

Loki thought of Thor's answer.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure brother. I don't expect an answer right away. When you know, you know where to find me", Thor said while leaving Loki alone again that day.

"Can I be of help?" Loki asked himself. His green eyes full of thought and hope. He then grabbed the clothes Bruce had brought him earlier and changed.

Thor stood outside Loki's room and smiled faintly. 'Hopefully, you Loki can redeem yourself and join us next week'. Then, he went away to find the rest of the Avengers to see what they are up to.

"Hey Thor, you went to see Reindeer Games?" Tony asked Thor when the God of Thunder appeared in the main living room where the rest of the Avengers were in.

"Stark, his name is Loki and please use it in my presence next time. And to answer your question, yes I went to see him soon after the meeting".

Tony slightly frowned but said, "Okay, sorry Thor, next time I see him I'll promise to say his name. And you told him about the mission, right?"

In that particular moment, Clint interrupted. "And what use did telling him was any good?"

"A lot actually. Just when the meeting was done, Fury told me something. And I am very sure you are not going enjoy what you are going to hear".

"What?" Steve asked nervously. He didn't like what Thor said and he was expecting something worse.

"That Loki should join us on our mission next. And that would do him good".

"Hell to the no," Clint quickly answer while jumping off his seat on the black leather sofa. "Why would Fury ask something like that. And Loki out of people".

"Well I am sorry but that is what exactly Fury said. And besides, since Loki is my brother, I don't want him doing any reckless actions or doing any bad deeds. I know he has a long road ahead of him in order to repair what he did and for you to trust him, but believe me, under that exterior, Loki is a very nice and sweet person. And you're all quick to judge".

The room went silent. Clint then sat down. "So, that doesn't mean he is going to be forgiven, Thor. You know well all the shot he has done in the past. As for the mission, I am very hesitant since for all I know, he might as well join the bad guy's side during the mission".

"I agree with Clint. I don't know if Loki is going to be forgiven by us or be on our good graces," Natasha spoke up from her spot in a small leather seat near Hawkeye.

"I am not sure about this, honestly," Bruce said, whom was standing right next to Tony. The thought of Loki brought Bruce bad ideas and bad memories.

"I know this is a sensitive subject to you all, but all I am asking is time. And I will prove to you all that Loki isn't what you think of him," Thor said. As soon as he was done talking, Loki appeared from behind do Thor, causing Tony and Bruce to frown at his unwanted presence.

"Oh look who has appeared from his cave," Clint said angrily. He was the one who despises more in the group.

Loki didn't answer him back, as he was trying to bite back a remark or two. He went to stand next to Thor, who was looking at him.

"So, you're all talking about me and the mission, right?"

"Damn right we are and we don't want you with us or helping us in any way Tony said angrily.

"Just so you know, I feel the same way".

In that moment, the room heard the elevator ding, in which the director Fury appeared with his infamous poker face.

"Loki, I need to talk to you".


	5. Chapter 5

The whole fell silent. The Avengers weren't expecting Fury to bring his presence to their floor. Lolita was both surprised and nervous, considering he knew how Fury was.

"Okay,"Loki simply stated.

"Follow me. This will be a private conversation".

Loki then turned to see Thor smiling at him.

Following Fury back to the elevator, Loki was beginning to get nervous. He thought that Fury would get him under a supervised room. Their ride was silent.

A few moments passed when the doors opened, revealing that both men arrived at the meeting floor. Fury got out first then followed by Loki. He saw that there were several workers running around room to room.

When they arrived at their destined room, which Looks knew it was Fury's own meeting room. He stood nervously at the entrance, where he saw Fury sitting down on his leather chair.

"Why are you standing there, Loki? This will be a long conversation, so I need you to come sit right here".

Loki listened and went to sit right next to Fury. Both his hand were behind him.

"So, do you have any idea why I wanted to talk to you?"

Loki show his head no in response.

"Okay, the reason why I brought you to chat was because of what the Avengers and I talked about our meeting we had".

"Was the topic about the upcoming mission and me helping you, right?"

"Yes, that was what we talked about. So, what do you think?"

"Of me helping your group of heroes? Please, you know very well that they don't like my guts, just I don't like theirs".

"I know that. But we need your help on this".

"Why should I? What do I benefit from this, other than insults?"

"You'll become a good man, Loki. If you do, then maybe you'll become an Avenger".

"I just can hear all the things from the others. Being with them would the last thing they want".

"People can change".

"And considering it is coming from you, I cannot believe what I am hearing. Shouldn't you be like the others? Hating on me, instead of trying to get me to be in the Avengers".

"It surely will make Thor happy if you did".

"Of course it will".

Fury just looked at Loki with a poker face.

Silent moments had passed, when someone interrupted their conversation. And it was no other than Tony Stark.

"What do you need Stark? Can't you see both Loki and I are in the middle of a conversation here," Fury said.

"I can see that, but I came here to say that Thor wants to talk to Loki and you".

"Well, Thor needs to wait for a little more while because we aren't done talking. Now, if you excuse us, we have a conversation to finish".

When Future saw Tony leave, he sighed, causing Loki to look at him.

'Of course Stark will interrupt something, although I must say that he isn't bad looking,' Loki thought. Although the second part of his thought caused him to slightly frown.

"Well, where did we left off? Oh that is right, the mission and you joining the Avengers" Fury said, interrupting Loki's train of thought.

"Like I said a while ago, I am not joining your little group. Why should I? Like what they said about me, they think and believe that I would join the bad guys when giving the chance. And why aren't you thinking the same?"

"Because I know that you are capable of helping in major ways Loki".

Loki thought for a couple of moments.

'Can I be use of help? But how? Maybe, for Stark, maybe I could help'.

"So, the mission? What exactly is it going to be?"

"It is about a whole group of people called Hydra. They were behind Bucky as the Winter Soldier. Knowing you, you have powers that they won't expect. I am pretty sure they don't know about you or helping us".

"So, you're telling me that we are going to defeat them? What are they planning?"

"What are they panning, I don't know. But what I do know is that they going to attack Bucky. And we are not going to let that happen. Not on my watch".

"Okay, well I am going to help defeat these Hydra people".

That statement caused Fury to smile. There was no way Hydra could win.

"I am glad to hear that Loki. Well, the mission is next week somewhere in Russia".

"Okay".

And with that, Fury let Loki leave while he mad a phone call to someone.

Just as Loki was getting out, he bumped into Tony, whom was listening to the entire conversation.

"So, you are actually joining us, huh?"

Surprised, Loki responded, "Does that bother you?"

"No, but I bet the others will, with the exception of Thor".

Unexpectedly, Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders, causing Loki to be caught off guard. He inwardly smiled.

"Okay, time to make the big announcement" Tony said.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Tony and Loki got on the elevator. "So, did I hear right, or are you really joining us on our mission next week?"

"You did hear that right, Anthony?"

"Are you really going to use my full name now, Loki?"

"Why? It is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know, but I prefer being called Tony".

"Yeah, yeah".

Soon, the conversation fell silent. While Loki was busy looking at his pale hands, Tony was staring at him with a content smile on his face. He enjoyed looking at the God of Mischief and taking in all of his physical features. Slightly blushing, Tony turned his head around just in time Loki turned his to face him with a questionable look on his face.

'Tony is cute when he is blushing' Loki thought. He smiled at the sight before him.

Soon, their small interaction was then interrupted when the elevator doors opened. Now, they were in their appropriate floor, where the rest were waiting.

Both Thor and Steve were chatting away about some TV show they previously watched last week; Natasha and Clint were watching TV; Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, and Bruce were discussing about a movie they wanted to see in the theater that was going to be released in about a month's time.

"We have returned," Tony screamed out, causing everybody to look their way.

Loki came right behind Tony, frowning a little bit. He didn't enjoy being with the rest of the Avengers. He gets both agitated and a little bit mad.

"So, brother, what was that the Director wanted to talk about?" Thor asked his younger brother. He was smiling widely.

"Well, he did mentioned what all of you know. The mission and me joining your little group".

"And guess what? He will be indeed joining us. It didn't take Fury long to convince him to do so" Tony exclaimed, while getting himself a drink from the small bar that was located near the TV.

"Is that true Loki?" Thor asked, surprised. He was beyond overjoyed by the news. Loki battling enemies by his side.

"Yes, it is true. Although you are very happy about it, the rest are not" Loki said.

The room was silent. The only noise heard was Buck's metal arm, whom was moving it due to the fact that Pietro stuck several magnets on it.

"Really?" Steve asked in disbelief. Of course, he admired Loki ' wit, intelligence, and power, but didn't like his negative attitude towards them. Having him around them and battle the evil, Steve was torn. He was beyond happy that someone like Loki was joining them because now, their enemies had no chance of winning a battle, but yet, sad because he doesn't know whether or not Loki would turn his back on them when they are not least expecting it.

"Are you kidding me? Tony, why didn't you say something?" Clint yelled out. He was totally against Loki being an Avenger.

"Why? He can change. I mean, look at Bucky. He killed people in the past," Tony answers him with a glare. He felt insulted that Clint wasn't agreeing with Loki being on the team.

"He is a different story Tony. Loki did his crime while he knew what he was doing. And you are forgetting what he did to Clint," Natasha answers back, angrily.

"Sorry Lady Natasha, but I would like that Loki being with us. I know him better than all of you. You're all quick to judge. What happened giving someone a second chance. You are rejecting him the opportunity to prove himself that he isn't all a bad guy," Thor answers back. He didn't enjoy the others being against his brother.

"Yeah, I agree with Blondie. I actually thought you all at least be kind to him, seeing he will be one of us. I guess I was wrong," Tony said with a frown. He then put his cup down and went to stand right next to Loki, whom was silent throughout the whole argument was taking place.

Loki was watching Tony throughout the whole scene and was smiling in his head.

"So, Loki is an Avenger now?" Bruce asked. His curiosity got the best of him and had to ask the one question he had in his head.

"No, not yet. The mission will be the test where I have to prove myself on what it takes to be one," Loki answered him.

"The mission? What mission?" Sam suddenly entered the room. He was wearing a flannel shirt with a pair of jeans.

"We have a mission coming up next week. And Loki will be joining us as a new Avenger. The mission will serve as a test where he has to prove himself worthy to become one" Bucky was nervous, but didn't show it. He and the rest were fighting Hydra, the center of his nightmares.

"Oh really? Who said that?" Sam questioned.

"Director Fury," Wanda replied.

"I mean, knowing what Loki had done, I think he joining us is actually a very idea," Sam said.

"Great, now you are one of us," Thor said with a grin.

"You agree to it too?" Clint asked in surprise. He clearly didn't expected Sam to agree on Loki.

Clint and Natasha left the room. They were displeased with the news they just heard.

Loki stared at them, thoughts swirling around his mind, questioning if this was a good idea.

"Sorry about them, Reindeer Games. They will come around,"Tony said, knowing full well that Loki felt bad about the whole situation.

"Yes, brother. I am quite happy with the news. No more fighting against you every again," Thor said with a smile.

"You aren't angry, right Tony?" Loki asked, hopefully.

"Of course I am not angry with you Loki. On the contrary, I am more than happy that you are coming to your senses sooner rather than later when something bad happens to you and we can't console Thor about it," Tony answered truthfully.

"I am glad to hear that," Loki replied with a small smile.

Behind him, stood Bruce, Steve, and Bucky.

"Well, Loki, I guess we should warm up to each other now, I guess," Steve said.

"Yes, Loki, we should," Tony said and gave Loki a quick and sudden kiss on his lips of an unsuspecting Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, both Clint and Natasha were seen in the training room. While Natasha was practicing new combat moves in the far off corner of the room, Clint was polishing his new set of bows and thinking about Loki, their new companion.

And Natasha being Natasha, she noticed her friend's worried face. "So Clint, what are you thinking about?"

Caught off guard, Clint looked up to see the Black Widow looking at him from the across the room. "Just on Loki, I guess. I think we are being harsh on the guy".

"You're feeling guilty?"

"Yeah I am. I am ready to forgive. The past stays in the past, and besides, he was also a victim of mind control".

Natasha approached Hawkeye and asked him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure".

"What made you to forgive the guy? It seems that it wasn't long ago that you wished him bad things to him".

Clint thought for a moment before answering Natasha. He really wanted to give Loki a second chance and see how he really was, beyond his obvious mistakes, pranks and lies he had made in his long life.

"Well, the answer is simple. I want to give Loki a second chance and befriend him. Beyond his 'title', he seems like a nice guy to be around".

"True, and also I have been thinking of doing the same thing. Harboring past feelings isn't good for us".

"That would be something Steve would say," Clint commented with a smile.

Natasha smiled as a response. Suddenly their conversation was cut short when Tony came barging in.

"Can we help you Tony?" Clint asked, not amused that he came in on a good conversation about Loki.

"Yes, I do in fact bird brain. I will be needing something from you" Tony answered.

"And that would be?" Natasha asked, her curiosity growing on her.

"I want to play a prank on Steve," Tony answered back.

"And what benefit would you gain from that?" Clint asked, not amused.

"A laugh, obviously".

"A laugh? Really Tony?" Natasha asked in disbelief .

"What Natasha? It should come as no surprise to neither of you," Tony said in defense.

"Okay, and what do I get for my help?" Clint asked.

"Whatever you want," Tony said.

"Count me in. I honestly want to see St eve's reaction" Clint said.

Natasha just couldn't believe that Clint just agreed to help Tony do his prank on Steve. And the bad part? She also wanted to see St eve's face in the receiving end of the prank.

Just when the three Avengers were leaving the training room, Tony bumped into Thor.

"Oh hey Thor" Clint said with a smile.

"Hello Eye of Hawk. I am looking for Bruce. Have you seen him?"

Both Tony and Clint shook their heads no in response .

Natasha replied, "I think I saw him in the kitchen a while ago. If not, maybe check in the lab".

"Thank you Lady Natasha". And with that, Thor took off to find Bruce.

"I wonder why Thor wants to see Bruce for," Clint asked in confusion.

"Maybe he wants to ask him something for Loki, maybe" Tony simply replied.

Both Natasha and Clint looked at each other. As Tony was typing away at his cell phone, both Clint and Natasha were discussing new fighting moves in which they would use at their upcoming mission.

When the three Avengers arrived at the common room in which they all hung around when they were not busy, the saw Pietro and Vision discussing something.

"And what would you two would be talking about?" Clint asked as he grabbed a beer from the small fridge located near the entrance of the common room.

"About Wanda" Vision answered with a smile.

"Really? You like her?"Tony asked in surprise. He had a feeling the android harbored feelings for the Maximoff twin.

"Yeah, he just told me he likes my sister. In which I will tell her right now," Pietro said before speeding off to find his twin and to tell her the news.

As Clint and Tony discussed their prank on Steve, Natasha and Vision began talking of Wanda.

"So, you really like Wanda, Vision?"

"Yes, I do Natasha and I am not ashamed of whoever knows, really".

"Really?"

"Yes, but I think she would reject me because you know, I am not human".

"And that would be a problem because?"

"Like I said, I am just an android. It would be weird for a human to be romantically involved with a man-made machine".

"I don't see no problem with that Vision".

And with that, Vision excused himself to find Pietro and Wanda.

Seeing the android leave the room, Clint approached Natasha with a grin on his face.

"So, why are you smiling Clint?"

"Because Tony and I are going to pull our prank on Steve tomorrow morning".

"And the prank would consist of?"

"Tony created a liquid that would make Steve fart for 24 hours".

The response cause Natasha to laugh.

"I can't wait for the prank to begin" Natasha said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Friend Banner? I must speak with you," Thor spoke loudly as he entered the kitchen. Bruce was seen eating a bag of chips and was in the middle of the process of drinking a glass of water when Thor came in.

"Oh, do you Thor?"

"Yes, I do, my friend. It is about my brother".

With the mention of Loki, Bruce tensed up a little and Thor saw.

"Don't worry about a thing. I am sure that he will no longer cause any of you no trouble. I think he is willing to change his ways for the better, not just for us, but for him as well".

"I know buy he always can go back. I just don't want to hulk out or anything".

Thor smiled weakly. "I know".

"So, what about your brother that you must talk to me about?"

"Oh yes. I want to bring to your attention that Loki seems, I don't know, a bit sad or something. My brother seems offended yet happy that he will one of us. But, his facial expressions tell me otherwise. He doesn't seem like a happy person to me".

Bruce listened attentively.

"Well, with the whole situation of us not liking him, maybe he feels alone in a way. By the looks of it, Tony already offered his friendship to Loki."

"Yes, I saw that as well. But what about the others? I don't want anybody to be or feel uncomfortable in any way concerning my brother".

"Well, the least I could do is make amends with your brother Thor. Then, maybe, hopefully, the rest can follow suit".

"Oh thank you, friend." Thor went to give Bruce a bone crushing hug and causing him to smile wide from the action.

When Thor left Bruce to his own devices, Bruce was greeted by no other than Tony and Clint, who me were wearing big grins. And that caused him to be wary.

"Why are you two smiling? I am already nervous as it is" Bruce said as he was backing away.

"Don't be scared Bruce. What we are planning to do has nothing to do with you. But it will on Steve, though" Tony replied.

"Steve? What did he do? Or, should I say, what are you planning to do to him?" Bruce asked, bewildered.

"Oh nothing serious. But a small prank on him, that is all" Clint responded with a smile.

"And that prank would be what exactly?" Bruce questions Clint.

"I have created a juice type of formula that will cause Steve to far whenever he sits down for a couple of hours. Isn't that great?"

Bruce stood in his spot, confused at what he heard.

"A prank on Steve? Really?"

"Yes, really Bruce. And come with us, you will be the witness of Tony's plan. Steve is in the training room. Tony will offer his 'drink' and wait until Steve sits for the prank to start" Clint said and grabbed Bruce's hand and the three men left the kitchen. And in Bruce's left hand, he carried a water bottle that hosted the liquid Tony created that would cause Steve to Farr when seated.

After arriving to the training room where Steve was practicing new combat moves, he sensed that he had visitors.

He turned around to see Clint, Bruce and Tony standing near the doorway and all three were wearing grins on their faces.

"So, what brings all you three here?"

Tony decided to speak up, "We just wanted to see you Steve. And to also bring you something to drink. I bet you're thirsty".

He handed Steve the water bottle to Steve, in which Steve grabbed without a second thought.

"Thanks for the water Tony. I actually forgot to bring some".

"You're welcome Steve" Bruce answered and Clint tried to not to laugh out loud.

"So, I have a small question for you Tony. Can I speak with you in private?" Steve asked.

"Uh, sure Captain" Tony answere, confused.

"Well, I guess we have to go back then," Clint said as he and Bruce began to walk their way out of the training room.

"So Tony. What is up with you and Loki?"

Slighly blushing, Tony answered, " Nothing is going on between him and I. Why do you ask?"

"If nothing is wrong, then why did you kissed him earlier?"

"You know how I am with attractive people".

"So you are telling me you go both ways?"

Tony just stared at the shirtless Steve in front of him. He really didn't want to answer his question. What if he was bisexual?

"Well, Steve, I am not going to answer anymore of your questions. I am already uncomfortable".

"Oh really Tony. And what would Thor have to say that you kissed Loki?"

"He doesn't have to know a thing if he doesn't get to hear it from you. This conversation stays in this room. If I hear a beep from you and ends up Thor knowing, you will regret telling him" Tony threatened in an angry tone.

"Okay" Steve simply answered.

Both men walked out from the room in silence.

While Steve left to his room to take his shower, Tony quickly left to his lab. Bruce was already there, testing out a new liquid formula.

Bruce quickly noticed that Tonyt arrived.

"How did the conversation with Steve go?"

"It went horrible".

"Oh really? How so?"

"I don't want to talk about it Bruce. I already got offended by Steve with the topic our conversation we had".

"Oh. I am pretty sure it will pass Tony".

"I think it will Bruce".

Silence fell between them. After a couple moments passed when Tony's phone vibrated, indicating that he received a text from Pepper.

'Tony, you have a meeting tomorrow with Fury, alongside with both Steve and Bucky'.

"Just great. Another meeting with one-year man tomorrow with Steve and Bucky" Tony said out loud.

"On what?" Bruce asked.

"Pepper didn't say. But I am sure it has to do with the upcoming mission we are going to have".

"You're scared?" Bruce asked.

"No, I am not. Why do you ask"?

"Just because" Bruce simply answered.

'I hope that Steve doesn't bring up Loki in the meeting,' Tony thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, Bruce and Tony were down in the lab when Steve suddenly appeared in their worklab with an angry expression on his face. Both men looked up from from their work.

"Tony, why did you do it?"

Caught off guard, Tony asked, "Did what?"

"You gave me that water bottle earlier? You wanted a laugh at my expense of having to fart every time I sat down. Well, guess what? It worked. Congratulations Tony" Steve sarcastically said. Bruce laughed at the scene before him.

Tony's face expression changed from surprised to a happy one, knowing that his prank worked on the super soldier. He liked it a lot.

"Yes I did Steve. And what? What are you going to so about it? Besides, it is just a little prank. It is not going to last very long anyways".

"How long you are speaking of?"

"About a day or two".

Steve was now really angry. He did not enjoy farting every time he sat down. He already got an embarrassment farting moment with Natasha a while when both Avengers were talking about some fighting techniques in the main living room.

Now, in his head, he was baking a revenge prank towards Tony. But the prank has to wait until the mission was over.

Now, Steve turned to Bruce. He was seen working on some papers that were laying around next to him.

"Bruce, can I ask you something?"

Bruce's head snapped up in surprise. He wasn't expecting Steve to say anything to him.

"Sure Steve. Is something wrong?"

Steve shook his head no in response. He approached Bruce with a small smile on his face, in which gave away that something wasn't wrong this time around.

Bruce smiled in response. Tony looked at the two men in front of him. He wants to know what Steve wants to ask Bruce about.

"But what I want to ask is something I want to discuss in private?"

Bruce's expression changed. What something really private that Tony shouldn't hear about?

"Okay".

Both men left the worklab, leaving Tony to his own devices.

Moments later, Loki appears with a small smirk on his face when he sees Tony alone. He was working on a blueprint for a new Iron Man suit. Quietly, Loki approaches Tony and pinches his sides, earning a small yell in surprise.

Turning around, Tony sees that it was no other than Loki. His heart seemed to skip a beat. And felt his cheeks blush a little.

"What do you want Loki? And what brings you here?"

"Nothing you should be scared of, if that is what you are thinking about".

Loki then stands back with both of his hands were behind him. Tony just looks at him.

"So, you just came to accompany me then? Is that it Loki?"

The God of Mischief just nodded in response. He really enjoyed Tony's presence.

"Oh okay".

"Does my presence bother you? I can leave if you want".

"No, you don't bother me at all Loki. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the rest of your friends seems to dislike me and hate when I am the same room as them. So I thought you felt the same way as them".

"Well just because they don't like you doesn't mean I feel the same way Reindeer Games. I like you".

Loki's cheeks turned a very light pink at Tony's response. He wasn't expecting that Tony enjoyed his presence when the others don't.

"Okay. So, Stark, what are you doing?"

"I am in the process of creating a new suit. But I and the new one with new alterations. But I don't know which ones to make as of yet".

Loki then approached the table where the blueprint of the new suit laid. He saw that indeed that it was a little more different than the rest Tony had created in the past. But the new one had some new features added on. But Tony wants to implement some new other features into it.

"Maybe you can let me add some magic into the new suit Stark".

Tony grinned wide from ear to ear. Was Loki really meaning that he would put magic into his suit.

"Do you mean that Lukes?" Tony asked in surprised. He wasn't expecting Loki to offer something.

"Yes I am serious and I do mean it. Having as one magic in the your new suit will make you even more powerful than before. Unless you have other ideas".

"As of right now Loki, I don't but I will definitely take your offer. Then in that case, I have to slightly alternate the blueprint so that the magic came run freely throughout the suit without a hitch".

Loki just nodded in response. He really liked Tony, mostly because he was just as smart as him. And Bruce was just the same.

"So, where do we start?" Loki asked.

"On the suit?" Tony asked in response.

"Yes Tony".

"Well, like I said, I have to alter the blueprint first. Then we can start working to the actual suit".

Both males then started working on the new suit when Bruce came in. He was caught off guard to see Loki there with Tony, and more to see them working together.

"Oh. Hi Loki. What brings you here?"

"To come visit Tony. He was alone so I decided to drop by to see what he was doing. He is working on a new suit".

"You are Tony? But you just created a new one some months ago?"

"Yeah I know. But this new one will be far greater because in this new suit will have some of Loki's magic implemented into it".

Bruce's eyebrows shot up in response.

"Oh really? How are you going to do that Tony?"

"I was thinking of having some magic in his arc reactor and the rest on the suit" Loki said.

"That is a good idea. But it is not going to injure me?"

"Not it is not Stark. I promise".

And what the three men don't know is that a certain agent is eavesdropping their conversation in the air vents.


	10. Chapter 10

Clint overheard the conversation between Tony and Loki. With a slight smile framing his face, Clint, as quietly he can, began his way out of the vents.

As soon as he got out, he was met with no other than Natasha, whom was wearing her famous poker face.

"So, what brings you here Nat? Looking for somebody? Or did you lost something?" Clint asked without losing his cool and the fact that he was discovered by the red-haired spy. She kept staring at him.

"So, what were you doing up in the air vents Clint, again?" Natasha asked. She had her arms crossed on her chest, a slight smirk forming in her face.

"Nothing wrong, if that is what you're thinking Nat. Besides, I am famous on spying on the others through the vents. And why is this time you're asking me?"

"Oh I don't know. Something tells me you were eavesdropping on some conversation you shouldn't be hearing on".

Clint just frowned at Natasha's response. He was caught hearing Tony s and Loki's conversation in the lab a while ago. And he didn't miss the subtle glances both males gave each other throughout the entire time. He even saw Tony sneaking a quick glance at Loki's behind when Loki was bending over to grab a small hammer he accidentally dropped.

Natasha saw that Clint spaced out when she said that Clint was eavesdropping. She was sure that Clint was indeed doing said act in the vents.

"So, whose conversation did you hear this time?"

Slightly frowning, Clint said, "I was just hearing the conversation between Tony and Loki. They are in the lab. I just stopped hearing when Bruce came into the picture".

Natasha smirked wide. "What did they talked about?"

"Nothing of importance, really Natasha. Loki was there just yo help Tony on his suits. And then their conversation was sidetracked and it went to their own lives and how similar they were in some way. And also, Tony seemed to be checking Loki out when he wasn't looking".

"Oh really? Did you record the entire event so that I can see? Or to blackmail Tony in the future?" Natasha asked, hoping that Clint at least recorded or took pictures of the way Tony was looking at Tony.

"Unfortunately for you, I didn't. It didn't occur to me at the time. And Bruce seemed surprised to see Loki there".

"Lucky for the both of you, I did record the entire conversation and everything that happened between Mr. Stark and Loki at the lab", Jarvis commented after a moment of silence.

Both Clint and Natasha smiled, forgetting all about Jarvis. Both were glad that Tony created the AI. At last they had evidence.

"Can you do me the honors of sending it to me to my phone Jarvis?" Clint asked.

"Of course I can".

"Send me a copy too", Natasha said.

"Of course Ms. Romanoff".

Moments later, both of their phones got the notification that they received the video of Tony and Loki's conversation.

"Okay, I am off to see the video in private. Jarvis, do not say anything about what happened and pretend it never happened" Clint said after he saved the video.

"I know. This will stay between the three of us" Jarvis answered.

Just when Clint leaves to his room, Bruce appears out of the elevator located near Tony's bedroom. He saw Natasha quietly watching something on her cell phone and didn't hear him come in to the room.

"Natasha, are you busy?" Bruce spoke up. He was carrying a yellow folder with some papers that the Avengers would have to see before their mission.

Quickly, Natasha paused the video on her phone and placed it on her back pocket of her jeans and approached Bruce.

"No, I am not. You need something?"

"Well, Fury send us these papers to go over what we need to do on that mission we have. And according to it, it will be somewhere in Russia."

"Russia? Out of all places, it had to be Russia?"

Bruce saw the frown on Natasha's face. He knows about her traumatic past and what happened to her in Russia. He knows what happened to her in that country.

"I know but it is Hydra that will be our problem, Natasha".

"I know Bruce. So, where is the paper?"

Quickly, he gave her the required paper to the red-haired assassin. She scans over the paper and nods when she is done.

"So, from what I am getting is, to kill all the Hydra employees and the people in charge there and get some information that is in the main computer. And what does Bucky have to do with all of this? It will bring nothing but bad memories to him" Bruce said.

"I know it will be hard for him but see it as an advantage. He knows Hydra better than we do. It will help us and get everything done way quicker and efficient," Natasha replied.

And in that moment, Bucky chose to enter.


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly both Natasha and Bruce shut their mouths when both Avengers saw Bucky enter the same room as they were. Natasha then took the signed paper from Bruce and quietly left the living room, leaving both Bruce and Bucky together behind her.

Bucky saw her leave and turned to Bruce with a questioned look on his face.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"About the upcoming mission and Hydra. Bucky, I know this mission would-"

Bucky raised his metal arm up to silent Bruce up. "I know about that fact Bruce, but just like Natasha said, I may be a product of Hydra but I do know them better than the rest of you," he exclaims.

Bruce looks at him with a shocked look on his face. 'He heard everything both Natasha and I talked about?'

"How much did you heard?"

"A good chunk of your conversation to be honest with you. I apologize for eavesdropping on a private conversation between the two of you. On a last note, have you seen the looks Tony has been throwing on Loki's way lately?"

This confession cause Bruce to have a near heart attack. And thus causing Bucky to laugh in response. Just as Bruce was to answer Bucky with a question on the matter, they were visited by both Thor and Tony, whom was following the god with a frown on his face. And Thor was sporting a look of both anger and disappointment.

"What brings the two of you here?" Bucky spoke up, his curiosity on wanting why Thor and Tony were seemed to be in a bad mood. Bruce also wanted to know the answer to Bucky's question. Although he had a feeling it might be about Loki and Tony, in which Bruce thinks that Thor feels protective over Loki in some situations, like Tony for example.

"Friend Bruce, you do know that the Man of Iron here fancies my brother?" Thor asked Bruce, whom caught him off guard with his question.

Quickly Bruce nodded. "I was just informed by Bucky here. He just told me that Tony gives Loki flirty looks his way when Loki isn't looking".

"Yeah, that is what Clint told me a while ago. He was up in the vents doing what he does best" Bucky answered with a slight smile.

Tony's face got red from both embarrassment and anger. How could Clint sell him like that on such a private thing, like liking Loki that way? Now he was about to face That's wrath in any second. He was mentally preparing himself with as many answers to the questions he thinks Thor might throw at him. Quickly he backed away from the god of thunder in case he decided to physically hit him for "dishonoring" his brother in such a way.

Thor then turned to face him with anger clearly shown on his eyes.

"Anthony, you do know what you have done?"

"I am doing nothing wrong here. So what? I like your brother. I am not injuring or hurting your brother in any way. Ask him if you don't believe me. Or Jarvis, if you must". Tony was beyond mad. He wanted to scream at everybody, especially at Clint whom was eavesdropping and seeing what Tony thought was a private moment between him and Loki. But now, he can guarantee that by now, the rest of the Avengers knew that he fancies the God of Mischief.

"You fancy my brother, Man of Iron. I will make one thing clear, here and now. If I end up that you hurt him in any way by any means, you're going to really get it with my own two hands".

Tony nodded his head, scared of what would happened to him if he made Loki upset in any way. He clearly doesn't want to know what that would be.

"Good. I'll have Jarvis keep an eye on you, Son of Stark". And with that, Thor left the room, with a scared Tony alongside both shocked Bucky and Bruce at the interaction before them. They sure don't want to be on That's bad side, seeing how bad he got when he found out about Tony and Loki's situation.

Tony just slumped down on a nearby chair and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. What would the rest of the Avengers think of the situation now? Now that his secret is now public knowledge?

Bucky approached the man. Bruce followed suit. Both men sat down, one in either side of Tony, attempting to cheer Tony up.

"Tony, you know that it is not your fault for liking someone your heart desires. Don't worry about Thor, he'll come around at some point," Bruce said in a quiet voice as he rubbed Tony's back.

Tony then looked up to see both men looking at him, smiling.

"So, what do you two think of all this?"

"That we approve of this, Tony. We are not going to be in the middle of something you want" Bucky replied.

"Sir, Pepper Potts wants to see you" Jarvis spoke up, interrupting his conversation.

"Sure, let her in".

Moments later, Pepper arrives through the door with a few suitcases behind her and she seemed happy.

"Oh hey Peps, what brings you here on this lovely day?" Tony asked, oblivious to the stares Bruce and Bucky were giving him.

"Well, I decided to drop by and stay for a couple of days. The reason why was because my house is currently being renovated".

The news made Tony nervous because now he has to keep at bay from Loki for a while while slowly break the news to Pepper in a positive way so that she won't get offended or mad.

"So, what were you three conversing about?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do you ask?" Tony asked, his heartbeat beating faster due to being nervous. He wanted Pepper to not ask any further questions and get on with the show.

"Why? You don't want me to ask any more questions? I just want to know what you were up to since the last time I talked to you," Pepper responded. She left all her belongings near the door.

Both Bucky and Bruce were looking at the interaction between them and they want to say something about the matter. Bucky decided to speak up. "Miss, can I say something?"

Pepper then turned to look at him. Bruce looked at Bucky with a questionable look on his face. He saw Bucky rise from his seat and stood right next to Tony.

"Well, the three of us were talking about the new guest we have. It is Thor's younger brother, Loki. I do not know whether or not you two have met, but that was the topic of our conversation prior to your arrival".

"Oh really?" Pepper asked in shock. She never knew that Thor had any siblings.

"So Thor has a brother you say? Loki? Isn't the Loki who had that attack not too long ago Tony. Is that him?"

Tony simply nodded his head in response. His eyes were fixated on the floor instead of the woman before him. Bruce stood from his place and approached Tony.

"So, what is exactly happening Tony?" Pepper asked. She wanted confirmation that Loki was indeed living in the Stark Tower, under the same roof as the rest of the Avengers. She hoped that Loki isn't plotting anything evil against them.

Loki decided to reveal himself from the small library that was located a few away from the 4-person conversation in the large room. Pepper saw the God of Mischief appear from the corner of her eye and turned her attention to him.

Loki saw Tony, Bucky, Bruce, and Pepper focusing on him. Tony looked like he wanted to run and hug him.

"So, you're Loki, right?"

Loki nodded in response. He is carrying a small book in his hands. He wanted to ask Tony about it but it seems that he busy talking.

"You do know that most of New York people aren't fond of you?"

Loki's mind went back to that event. He wished he never done it because of that action, he disappointed a lot of people in the process.

"Yes, I do know. I do not need the reminder. Thank you for that".

"Oh, you don't need to thank me Loki. You should get your well-deserved punishment for your evil actions".

Loki frowned at Pepper's response. He knows what he should get from his past actions but he already earned his punishment back in Asgard. Thor wasn't very happy when it happened.

Tony got angry at the way Pepper was talking about Loki. He didn't understand why Pepper was talking the way she did. She isn't normally that angry with someone and he knew from all the time he knew her. And he is talking about years of knowing Pepper.

"Pepper, what the hell is wrong with you? You are never this mad about something" Tony screamed at her, causing Bruce to leave the room in case he hulked out. Both Bucky and Loki left together to another room, leaving Pepper and Tony to sort out their issue on Loki.

"What the hell is going on Tony? Why do you let Loki be here? Do you want to have another evil attack to happen with him here?"

Tony just got angrier by the second. "We are not in danger Pepper. Loki will never do another attack of that level ever again. Please, I know what I am doing with his, but please calm down. Since you have to stay here, please at least, ignore Loki if he bothers you that much. If any case the both of you happen to be in the same room, then I can do something about it so that there wouldn't be any tension between the two of you, okay?" Tony said, trying to calm Pepper down from her anger.

"Okay, I will do my part, but I can't promise anything Tony".

"Okay".

"Well, what do you think, Nat?" Steve asked the red-haired spy. Both Avengers overheard the argument between Pepper and Tony from across the hall in the training room. Both were getting ready and preparing new techniques and improving their old ones.

"Well, at least Pepper has to know that Loki is living here because at some point they will cross paths. Besides, I don't think Loki will cause any more trouble for us".

"Oh? Do you have a change of heart Natasha? Because not too long ago, you despised Loki," Steve said.

"I know that Steve but, you know, the entire time Loki has been here, he's been actually acting calmer and not acting mad over everything," Natasha responded.

"Well, that is a good thing," Steve replied back.

"Yeah, I hope he continues his good behavior," Natasha said in response.

Just then, both Bucky and Loki entered the training room together. Bucky had his poker face on while Loki looked sad.

"Why the long face, Loki?" Steve asked in concerned. He didn't like seeing people sad.

"Both Tony and Pepper are arguing about me. Pepper dislikes me," Loki answered.

"It is nothing to worry about. Besides, Pepper will come around when she gets to know you Loki," Bucky replied back to Loki. His metal arm grabbed Loki's left hand and gripped it a little hard for reassurance. Bucky knew what it was like to not have someone like him due to his past.

"Well, I am not going to have someone like Pepper make me feel this way," Loki said. Both his eyes were beginning to get watery. He would make sure not to have Thor see him in that state so that he wouldn't get angry at the fact that someone made Loki sad.

Both Natasha and Steve looked at Loki in approval.

"So, what are you going to do now, Loki?" Steve asked, wanting to know.

"On what?" Loki replied.

"With what Pepper said about you? And what about Tony?" Natasha asked.

"On Pepper, nothing. Let her with her opinions on me. On Tony, I will ask him something, but that will wait until later".

"Is it what I am thinking about, Loki?" Natasha asked.

This question made Loki blush in response. Both of his pale cheeks turned tomato red.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I don't know. Something tells me you two have something between the two of you," Natasha answered.

Both Steve and Bucky laughed at the conversation and Loki's reaction to Natasha's question.

"Well, I have to get going. Bruce wants to do I don't know what with my arm, see you all later," Bucky said and left the room.

"Natasha, I got to go. I made a promise to Prieto about something I have said yesterday," Steve said also left moments after Bucky, thus leaving Loki and Natasha alone.

"Loki, I know you have something for Tony," Natasha said, turning her attention to the God of Mischief. He was sporting a poker face.

This comment made Loki nervous. Maybe his actions about wanting Tony in a romantic way seemed obvious to the red-haired spy.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know everything that happens in this tower."

Loki internally groaned. Maybe she has seen the footage from Jarvis at some point between the interaction between Tony and him.

"Okay, so what do you think about that?" Loki asked, wanting to know her opinion on two males being together.

"Well, in my opinion, go ahead. Knowing Tony, I am pretty sure he was to do things, in that context, with a male at some point or another. I mean come on, he's Tony."

Loki blushed for the second time. Hearing her response on the aspect of Tony, he thinks she approves in a way.

"So, I have a chance?"

"Yes, Loki, you do have a chance. And I think it will be obvious Tony will want you too," Natasha said. She then had to leave for a quick meeting with Fury, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

"I will have to do something about this, and soon," Loki said to himself. And then vanished to Asgard.


	13. Chapter 13

In Asgard, Odia and Frigga were seen speaking some important matters with Heimdall in the courtroom when Loki appeared before them. Frigga seemed to please to see her youngest son while Odin continued talking with Heimdall in private.

"Loki, what are you doing here? Where is Thor?"

"Loki is in Midgard with the rest of his friends. I came here in my own free will. I must speak to you in private".

"OKay Loki, let's go to our private chambers," Frigga said to Loki and quickly both went their way to their chambers so they can converse in private.

"What is the matter, my son? Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, mother. It is about someone in particular".

At hearing this, Frigga smiled.

"So, you like someone. Who is the lucky one?"

"Well, the lucky one is a male, to begin with, mother. What do I do? What do you think about this?"

"Well, son, I don't mind having a son-in-law Loki".

Loki was shocked to learn that his own mother approved of the man he likes. And hearing her say son-in-law made him blush.

"Oh mother, you're thinking too fast."

"Is nothing wrong, dear. I am sure you two are bound to wed very soon".

"W-what makes you say that, mother?"

"You know what they say, mothers know best. I know you, Loki. You always seemed to like a boy every now and then, since your youth".

"What do you think he would say if I say I like him?"

"I am very sure he would accept, Loki".

Their conversation was cut short when Odin entered with a female servant trailing behind him.

"Odin? What is going on?" Frigga asked, not expecting to see her husband.

"I am here to speak with Loki. May I?"

Loki was confused at this. He came to Asgard to speak with his mother only.

"Can I ask on what exactly?" Loki asked.

"You'll see, Loki".

Frigga then turns to see Loki had a sad look on his face. She knew that Loki didn't enjoy having conversations with Odin, no matter what the topic was.

"Loki, it's going to be fine. I am sure your father isn't going to get mad at you, okay?"

"Okay mother".

And with that, Frigga left the room with the servant behind her. When Odin saw the doors closing behind them, he turns his attention to Loki.

"Loki, I want to speak with you".

"On what? On my past crimes? I already served my punishment for them".

"I am not here to speak on that matter. What you did, stays in the past Loki. What I want to talk to you is about what Heimdall talked to me about".

Loki suddenly got nervous. What did Heimdall see?

"He says that you're getting closer with a certain Midgardian. Is that true?"

Loki simply nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice.

"So, it is true Loki? You like him?"

"Yes, I do. And do I gain from this whole thing?"

"A relationship?"

"A relationship that I think that will soon fail because of our obvious differences".

"And that is a problem why?"

"I'm me and Tony is him".

"So, the lucky one is Tony. Isn't he what Midgard calls the Iron Man?"

"Yes, he is."

"I don't see what the problem is, Loki?"

"The problem is everything. Where do I start? What do I do? How do I act?"

"Well, Loki, first things first. You should ask him out and see where it goes. I am sure he gets nervous too".

"And what if he says no? Then what?"

"It will be his loss then. Besides, all parents want their children to get married someday. I didn't expect that both my sons to have relationships with Midgardians".

Loki starts thinking. He thought that he wound up alone with no one by his side due to his reputation. He thought wrong.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. I can't do anything about love, Loki. Your heart is in charge of that, not me".

Odin then had to leave Loki because a warrior had to escort him away to an emergency meeting with someone in the courtroom with Frigga.

Loki looks around his surroundings and smiles weakly. He indeed likes Tony but wasn't sure about him liking him back.

He decides to take some Asgardian smelling flowers to take to Tony and see what happens next.

Just as Loki was on his way to the palace gardens, he was approached by Sif in normal, Asgardian attire.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come to Asgard?"

Sif just laughed in response.

"Oh, Loki, are you going to pick plants for somebody?"

Loki blushed. "Yes, I am".

"Who is the lucky person?"

"Someone someday you're going to meet".

"Am I going to meet your future husband?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Loki. You always seemed to like your gender anyway, so it was bound you're going to like a male for a husband Loki".

"Is that wrong?"

"No, it is not".

Loki saw Sif walk her way towards the palace.

Loki continued getting his share of flowers for Tony. 'I hope that this leads us somewhere'.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the Avengers Tower, Tony was seen writing down some notes on his Starpad when Bruce interrupted him.

"Tony, can I speak with you?"

Tony slightly jumped due to the fact that he wasn't expecting anyone at the moment.

He turns around to see Bruce behind him and was carrying a small briefcase in hand.

"Yes, Bruce. What do you need to speak about?"

Bruce sighed. "It is about the missions that we have coming up. And I am not we are not ready for it."

Tony completely forgot about the upcoming mission. His mind kept going to Loki and making rounds about asking him out and chicken out at the last second.

"To be honest with you Bruce. I am not ready for it. It totally slipped my mind entirely".

"Really Tony? These things never slipped your mind before. What is keeping you from this mission in particular? Is there someone already occupying your mind already," Bruce teased.

Hearing this, Tony blushed. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Well, you just stuttered and I know you well enough to know you like someone. When you do, other important things slip away from your hands and your mind."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it is not Tony. Being in love is never a bad thing. We all crave it at some point."

Tony then looked at his hands. _'I am already caught by Bruce. I already had my suspicions that he had already'._

Moments later, both Natasha and Pepper arrived at their workshop, carrying countless bags of newly bought clothes.

"When did you two went shopping?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Like two hours ago. And I have used your unlimited credit card, Tony," Pepper replied.

"Shouldn't you ask permission first Pepper?" Tony whined. He didn't like when Pepper used his credit card without letting him know first.

"Should I?" Pepper asked back with a smirk.

"Yes, you do Pepper."

"Okay, the reason why went shopping will benefit you later Tony," Natasha said and she and Pepper left.

"What did Natasha meant by that?" Bruce asked, confused.

"I have no idea either," Tony answered.

* * *

"Okay Thor, can you help me on this?" Loki asked, both his hands fidgeting behind his back. The flowers he picked from Asgard were already arranged into a beautiful arrangement, tied with a red and gold ribbon at the stems, and sitting at the edge of Loki's bed.

"Wait, what I am getting is that you want to ask the man of iron out, on a date, but you want my help asking him out, right?"

"Yes, Thor. I am very nervous. What do I do?"

"Why do you think I am the best person for this job, Loki?"

"Because you know me better, Thor. Do you even have to ask that?"

"I was just asking to make sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I had planned to discretely ask Stark out, but then I have backed out on the idea. Where do I go?"

Their conversation was cut short when someone knocked at Loki's room.

"Pass," Loki said.

The person on the other side opened the door, revealing Natasha carrying a large black shopping bag in her right hand.

"Hello, Lady Natasha. How was your shopping with Lady Pepper went?" Thor asked with a smile.

"It went very well, Thor. We managed to find some good deals for ourselves and for some other people here."

"That is great to hear. What did you find?" Thor asked.

"You'll see in a minute, Thor. Loki, I have something for you".

Hearing this, Loki's mind went blank.

"You bought me something?"

"Yes Loki, I have. Remember when I said to you that I have noticed that you like Tony in that direction?" Natasha asked.

Loki, while blushing because Thor was there, nodded.

"Yes, I do recall you saying that," Loki answered.

"You know about Loki fancies Start, Lady Natasha?" Thor asked, surprised.

"Yes, Thor. I am a spy if you forgot. Nothing escapes me and I know both Loki and Tony seem to like one another".

And at that moment, another knock interrupted the conversation.

"Come in," Loki said with a sigh. _'What is this? People do actually want to converse with me?'_

Clint came in with a smile.

"Hi, Clint, what brings you here?" Natasha asked in surprise. She never expected him to step into Loki's room.

"To talk to Loki, in private," Clint answers.

"You do?" Loki asks.

"Yes, Loki. Come here. I want to talk to you about something. And Thor? Don't worry about a thing. I am not going to hurt your brother".

"You better not, Eye of Hawk," Thor said with a stern face.

Both males left the room in silence, leaving Natasha and Thor behind.

"So, Lady Natasha, what have you bought for my brother?" Thor asks.

* * *

"So Odin, do you think that Loki will have the courage to ask the person he fancies out?" Frigga asks her husband. She was busy arranging some of the garden's flowers. She adores the palace's gardens becaus it brought her so many good memories.

"Yes, I do. Although Loki is the way that he is, he has courage to conquer anything he sets his mind to," Odin replies. Besides all of their disagreements in the past, Odin loves Loki as much as Thor.

"You think so?" Frigga asks with a smile.

"Of course I do think so, Frigga. Loki has every right to love someone".

"Oh Odin, I love you so dearly".

Odin smiles fondly at his wife and kisses her on her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"Natasha, I have to speak with you," Clint said as he saw the red-haired spy walked by past him. She stops a few steps away and turns around to face him.

"On what, Clint?"

"About Loki and Tony."

Natasha debated on the topic Clint wanted to talk about. "Okay."

"But first, let's go to my room. I don't want others to eavesdrop on the conversation."

With that said, both spies went to Clint's room at the end of the hall. And Clint was smiling wide because he knows that he would be successful in his next mission. His _love_ mission, that is.

* * *

"Loki, I was looking for you. Why do you have flowers? You like somebody?" Tony asked when he saw the God of Mischief approach him.

"Why would you be looking for me, Stark?" Loki asked, his stomach doing flip-flops. The Asgardian flowers on his hands started to fill the room with their scent.

"To talk about some things, but first, flowers? Although, I must say that they smell nice, to be honest. Where did you get them from, Lokes?"

Loki slightly blushed. "I picked the flowers from Asgard. And there is a reason why I did."

"They're Asgardian flowers? No wonder because they do look exotic. And what would the reason be, Loki?"

"They're for you." Loki blushed even harder and quickly handed Tony the flowers.

This statement caught Tony off-guard. He wasn't expecting Loki to give him a gift, let alone flowers from his home planet.

Tony, blushing just as hard as Loki, accepted his gift, said, "Oh, t-thank you Loki. They are nice. The first time someone gives me flowers, and from a whole another planet."

"Y-you're welcome, Tony."

Their conversation was cut short when Bruce decided to come at that moment to speak to Tony. He saw everything unfold from a nearby room and got everything on camera. He plans to keep it a secret for a while before dropping the bomb on them later on, maybe for blackmail.

"Tony, I was looking for you. Pepper called a while ago. She needed you to send her some papers for a meeting she would be needing for a meeting she has in a few days."

Loki looks at Bruce with a frown. He was about to confess his feelings to Tony when Bruce interrupted. He felt defeated.

"Oh, okay. I'll send them later. I have to find them first," Tony replied as he kept smelling the flowers. He sure likes how they smelled. He plans to keep them in the workshop so that they could de-stress him when things got too much for him.

"Nice flowers by the way," Bruce said as he walked away.

Both Loki and Tony looked at Bruce's way as he walked away from them and then JARVIS interrupted them, "Sir, Pepper is calling. Want to talk to her?"

"Uh, sure. Why not? I am sure it is about those papers she needs."

Moments later, Pepper's voice filled the room. "Tony, I really need those papers in my hands no later than tomorrow morning."

"I know, Bruce just told me about you needed the papers. I will have them ready by today, hopefully."

"Thanks, Tony."

Then Pepper hunged up.

"So Loki, where did we left off?"

* * *

"Why do you want to talk about Loki and Tony?" Natasha asked. She was confused because she knows that Clint doesn't _love_ Loki.

"I have to say that both like each other."

"What makes you say that? Did you caught them in the act or overheard confessing to one another that they like each other?"

"No, I haven't but I have proof that they do. I have seen both of them looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. Hell, I even saw Tony checking out Loki's butt the other day".

This confession caught Natasha off guard.

"You did. And you didn't catch it on camera?"

"No, I forgot to do so. I bet JARVIS did. That AI captures _everything_ that happens in this tower."

"That is true. But, why are you telling me this?"

"To get them together."

"You're actually going to play cupid on this?"

Clint just nodded. It seems like a good idea.

"Yes, why not?"

"Because they might not like it?" Natasha asked. She wasn't sure that Loki and Tony would appreciate Clint trying to play matchmaker.

"Well, they are going to be thanking me when it succeeds Natasha. I am sure of it."

"You're very confident about this whole idea, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

Both spies smiled at one another. "Can I help?"

"Of course. I was about to ask you anyways. First, we have to plan how we are going to execute this."

* * *

"So, Loki, the reason I was looking for you was to help me with this idea for a new Iron Man suit or new upgrades for the current one," Tony said. He put the flowers in a glass, filled halfway with water. They are currently sitting on a table near the Iron Man suits. They filled the room quickly with their perfume and they seemed to have a calming effect.

"What did you have in mind, Stark?" Loki asks. He was sitting on a large stool next to Tony. He had a pen in his hand, ready to write down ideas on a small notepad next to him.

"Well, I don't have any right now. You can have your input on it."

"I have an idea, though."

"What would that be, Loki?"

"You could have a heat sensor on your usual suit and another idea is night vision. They could help."

Tony pondered at the two ideas.

"Actually Loki, I already have night vision on my suit, but the heat sensor is a very idea. It would surely help when a criminal is hiding inside a building."

He wrote the heat vision idea down and plans how to implement it. He quickly wrote down the coding and whatnot for it when Bruce came in.

"Tony and Loki? Clint is looking for the both of you. He is at the kitchen at his floor."

"Okay, we will be down in just a second, Bruce," Tony answered and finished what he had to write.

"Did he tell you for what?" Tony asks Bruce.

"No, although he was smiling. I have a feeling he is going to prank you. I may be wrong."

This worried Loki. He doesn't like Clint and the idea of meeting him with Tony worried him.

"Do we have to go?" Loki asks.

"Yeah, he said that f you don't, then he has to come get you in a not nice way," Bruce replied.

"Oh," Loki says and frowns.

'Well, let's hope for the best.'


	16. Chapter 16

Later that day, Loki was in his room, reading a Shakespeare novel when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in."

Thor came in. "Brother, I must speak with you."

It caught Loki's attention. "On what exactly, Thor?"

"About your relationship with Stark, that is. I have seen that the two of you are really close."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it is not a problem with me Loki. It is just that I am worried about you, that is all."

Loki laughed in response. There is no need for worry. I know what I am doing, Thor. Besides, we are nothing but friends at this point anyway. So, you have no reason to be concerned."

"You're sure, brother?"

"Yes Thor, I am very sure on what I am saying."

"Good, because if Man of Iron hurts you in any way, he will regret it."

Loki laughed out loud. He knew that Thor was protective of him but sometimes Thor took it too far as if he enjoyed being the older brother sometimes.

"Please Thor, don't scare Tony away."

Thor look as at Loki with confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I know that he likes me, or which I think he does."

Thor was surprised by this.

"I was kind of aware of that but still, if Anthony hurts you, he has me to answer to."

Then, a timid knock interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," Loki said for the second time. Natasha came in with a slight smirk framing her face.

"Hey, Thor. Loki, can you come with me? I have something to show you."

Loki smiled since he quite actually likes surprises, but wasn't expecting that the red-haired spy to give him one.

"Can I get a hint on what it is?"

"You'll see in a couple of moments," Natasha replied. She was smiling wide because she knew that Clint was the one behind it all.

"Well, Loki, good luck," Thor said. He wanted Loki to be happy, and if Tony provided that, then he would accept it. He was thinking about how to bring it up to their parents, especially Odin.

"What are you thinking about, Thor?" Loki asks when he sees Thor when he grew quiet, who was trailing behind him.

"It's nothing, really Loki. Go ahead and see what your surprise is. Don't want to keep Lady Natasha waiting."

Loki, a little hesitant because he was wary of the idea, smiled at Thor. "Okay, I'll tell you about it later."

Thor nodded and left. He made up his mind and decided to go to Asgard to seek his mother out.

Loki turns around to face Natasha. Both already arrived at the kitchen to see a nice and fresh made dinner sitting at the table, which was covered with a nice, white lace tablecloth. There were two chairs on each side, and there was some fancy wine present. Loki assumed it was from Tony's alcohol.

"So, what is this, Natasha?"

"For you and Tony, of course," Natasha responded coolly. She quickly and quietly sent a signal, located in her jeans pocket, to get Clint.

Loki blushed because he wasn't expecting anything. "W-what do y-you mean it's for me and Tony?"

"What I said, Loki. You two fancy each other, right?"

Loki blushed a tomato red, which gave Natasha an answer she wanted to confirm.

"I'll take your blush as a yes. Okay then, I'll have Tony come over along with Clint."

* * *

"Tony, I will be needing your presence upstairs, please," Clint said. He kept trying to get Tony to leave his workshop for about 20 minutes but keeps failing.

"Can't you see I am busy, bird brain?" Tony sighed for the million time. He was already behind on some projects and he couldn't keep putting them off any longer.

"C'mon Tony. You can continue working on them later when you are done. Loki is already waiting for you at the table with some food already prepared for the two of you," Clint whined.

This made Tony stop in his tracks. "Loki is waiting for me? And food?"

"Yes, Tony. He is already sitting down right now, waiting for you to make an appearance, Tony. Besides, I had Natasha help me with this. You can't back out on this."

Smiling, Tony said, "Okay then. I'll accept this invitation. I am glad you did this because in no way I could pull this off by myself."

Clint's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Really Tony?"

"Yes, you heard me right. Show me where this event is taking place." Both men went towards the elevator.

* * *

"So, Tony would be arriving at any moment now Loki," Natasha said, interrupted Loki's train of thoughts.

"He is?"

Moments later, the man in question finally arrived at their required destination. Tony looks at the scene before him.

"L-Loki? Good to see you," Tony says, slightly blushing.

Loki nods. "So am I, Stark."

Behind Tony, Clint smirks at Natasha, who was giving him a similar smirk of her own.

"You like the surprise?" Clint asks.

"Okay, I'll be leaving the two of you alone," Natasha said and left. Clint stayed behind for a couple of seconds longer, admiring their work, and quickly left Tony and Loki alone.

Blushing, Loki started their conversation, "Uh, Anthony, this was the surprise for myself also. Natasha and Clint made this."

"I know, Clint told me on our way here."

"So, what do you think?"

"Actually, I like it," Tony admits.

Loki smiles. "So, should we get started?" And Tony nods in response.

* * *

In Asgard, Thor was seen talking to his mother, Frigga in the palace gardens. "Son, I am glad you decided to come to visit. How's Loki?"

Thor smiled. "He is doing very good, mother. He is what the mMidgardianscall a date."

Frigga smiles when she hears this. "Loki likes somebody? Tell me, Thor. Who is it?"

"Mother, it is one of the Avengers, Anthony Stark, known as Iron Man. He is a very extremely intelligent man," Thor replies. He actually likes Tony for Loki. He secretly hopes that the two of them get married someday.

"Really, Thor? He sounds like somebody Loki would go for a partner. I hope to meet him," Frigga happily says.

"I could bring him if you want, mother."

Frigga smiles. "Can you do that, Thor?"

Thor nods in response. "Yes, mother. Don't worry about it."

"Tell Anthony he has my blessing to court my son."

"I will, mother."


	17. Chapter 17

The following day, Loki was seen reading a novel by Shakespeare in his room, given by Tony, when a shy and timid knock interrupted him. He sighs as he puts his book down.

"Come in."

Tony came into the room with a small smile. "Hey Loki, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Loki panicked a little because usually when he hears that phrase, it means not something good from the other person.

"Okay, it is bad news?"

Tony laughs. "No, it's not bad news Loki. It was about what Thor said to me this morning."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that you like me and that your mother wants to meet me soon."

Loki blushes. So Thor already told Frigga about his situation with Tony. "Oh dear."

Seeing Loki blush at his comment made Tony laugh. "Why are you blushing, Loki?"

"Because my own mother wants to meet you and that Thor had to open his mouth and tell her."

Upon hearing that Frigga wants to meet him made Tony feel a little nervous in the stomach. He wasn't sure how she, and Odin, would react when they finally meet.

"It is not something to be ashamed of."

"Yes, it is." Loki frowns because he was unsure whether or not he should take Tony to Asgard to meet Frigga and Odin. He thinks that Frigga would like Tony, but he couldn't say the same thing about Odin. He plans to visit Asgard very soon and talk to them about Tony.

"So, Tony, what do you think of going to Asgard with me?"

The question caught Tony off guard because mostly he wasn't expecting it, let alone coming out of Loki's mouth. His mind races with questions, in which they range from whether or not Loki's parents would approve of him to if the rest of the Asgard population would have either good or bad opinions of him. He felt telling Loki, no, he didn't want to go to a faraway world, and besides, he would feel out of place.

"What is wrong? Is this too soon Tony? Because if it is, then we can go some other time. Although I think that my mother is anxious to meet you now. There is nothing to worry about. She is nothing like Odin, you know."

Loki's words didn't calm Tony's nerves. "Still, Loki, I have every right to be nervous. I am not going to just meet some parents, you know. I am going to meet two very important, and royal, individuals."

Loki smiles. He grabs Tony's hands into his. "Don't worry about a thing, Tony. I'll be right beside you the entire time. I think you're going to like Asgard."

"I do hope you're right Loki," Tony answers back, his voice was barely above a whisper. He wasn't paying attention to his hands but they were shaking due to his nerves.

Loki must have felt them because he quickly said something in Old Norse and moments later, the hands stopped shaking. Tony's eyebrows went towards his hairline due to his surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"It was simply a small spell to calm your unnecessary nerves. Like I said, you have nothing to worry about. We leave for Asgard tomorrow morning, whether you like it or not. Okay?"

Tony's heart races to a million miles per hour. "N-no Loki. I am not ready just yet. We aren't even official yet, and you're eager for me to meet your parents."

"It doesn't matter. You were going to meet them anyways later on, so why not now?"

"It is not fair Loki."

"Sometimes, there are things that aren't going to be fair. Be ready, Tony by morning." And before he leaves, Loki gives Tony a quick kiss on his lips, thus making Tony to happily moan in response.

"Okay." And Tony sees Loki's disappearing figure leaving the room. "I do hope I don't make myself do something stupid tomorrow." Then, Tony goes directly to search for Bruce and Pepper and ask them for their opinions on the matter of Loki taking him to Asgard the following day.

* * *

"Odin? Where are you?" Frigga was searching for her busy husband when she finally spotted him in deep conversation with Sif and Heimdall.

Hearing his wife's calling for him, Odin's attention leaves his current conversation and focuses on Frigga, who gave her a rare smile towards her direction.

"Frigga, Heimdall has some good news for you," Odin explains. And Heimdall nods in agreement. He knew that when she knew about Loki courting someone, she wanted nothing but to meet the person who stole his youngest son's heart.

"What is it?"

"Well, Loki and his significant other are coming to visit tomorrow morning," Heimdall says, which he got himself a hug from Frigga, something he wasn't expecting from her to do. Frigga's actions surprised even Odin.

"I am so pleased to hear about this news. I am glad that Loki has found someone to spend his days with. I was worried that due to his past actions, he wasn't going to find someone who wasn't willing to court him. Now, my heart is dancing with joy."

"I am pleased that you're happy that Loki is taken," Odin says. His eyes were full of glee and joy, now that Loki already has someone to call his own.

"Your eyes cannot fool me, Odin. I can see that you're happy as well," Frigga exclaims. Thor and Jane came in in search of Frigga.

"Hello mother and father, I see that you both are happy and excited about something. May I know what the glorious news could be?"

"Well, your brother and someone by the name of Anthony Stark are coming in for a 'surprise' visit tomorrow morning," Heimdall replies.

The news shocked Thor because he passed out, earning a small laugh from Jane and a small groan from Odin.

"Well, the news shocked him to the point of passing out," Frigga says and quickly made a spell that made Thor wake up moments later.

"Did I heard correctly mother?"

Frigga smiles and nods. "Yes, you did. Didn't you know beforehand?"

"I was unsure of it, considering how Loki is in terms of love and relationships."

"True, but now it is confirmed," Odin replies and told one of the guards in charge of the kitchen to prepare a feast for the following day.

"This is news worth celebrating, my dear," Odin says and Frigga smiles in return.


End file.
